Coco and the Koopalings
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: Princess Daisy's teenage sister Coco happens to get kidnapped with the Mario brothers, Peach, Daisy, and Toad one day. She befriends the Koopalings and maybe even falls in love with a certain Koopaling.
1. Meet Coco

Mario, Toad, and Luigi were stopping by Princess Peach's castle for a visit. "Mario, do I need to come along every time you want to go see your girlfriend?" Luigi complained. He liked Peach, but sometimes Luigi thought she talked way too much. Mario rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Oh shut up Luigi, she said her cousin Daisy would be there too so you also get to see your girlfriend!" He reminded Luigi. "Yeah yeah... at least Daisy will be there." Luigi muttered, anticipating getting to see his girlfriend again.

Toad seemed rather happy for some reason. "Toad why are you so happy?" Mario asked him. "Oh I'm happy because... well I don't know, I just feel really happy today." Toad replied.

"Okay... I'll pretend that's not creepy..." Mario mumbled. Soon, the three friends reached Princess Peach's castle. Mario rang the doorbell, and Peach answered. She smiled the moment she saw Mario. "Mario! I'm glad you could make it!" She greeted him, kissing him on the cheek. Mario smiled. "It was my pleasure to come, Princess." He replied.

Even though Peach was his girlfriend, Mario still had a habit of calling her by her royal title. "So is Daisy here yet?" Luigi interrupted. "No, but she'll be here soon Luigi." Peach explained.

"Oh okay." Luigi said. "Let's go play Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party!" Toad suggessted. "Oh that's a good idea Toad, I just got that game yesterday! We can play multiplayer mode together! And I also baked some cookies if any of you want a snack." Peach agreed. She let her friends inside and they went to the castle living room to play with the Wii.

They connected the Wii remotes and began playing together. Mario was kicking everyone's ass in the game, he kept winning everything. Toad kept losing, he was bad at the video game.

"Damn it, I went into the wrong black hole!" Luigi groaned in frustration as he accidentally made his rabbid fly into the black hole that was harder to get through. "Peach look out, there's an asteroid right in front of your rabbid!" Toad warned Princess Peach. She made her rabbid fly out of the way just in time before it got hit. "That was close, I almost got-aw crap." She muttered as her rabbit hit a spaceship part and lost some points. "I'm winning!" Mario cheered.

Suddenly, in the middle of the game, the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be Daisy!" Peach exclaimeed as she paused the game and went to go answer the door. "YAY DAISY!" Luigi stated as he followed Peach. Mario and Toad stayed behind and waited for them to return. "So Toad, what kind of mushrooms taste the best to you? Blue, red, or green ones?" Mario asked.

"I like the green ones, they taste like apples." Toad said. "Yeah but the red ones taste like cherries." Mario remarked. "And the blue ones... I think they taste like mangos." Said Toad.

"Okay now that makes no sense... I thought they tasted like blueberries." Mario told him. "Oh yeah, I was thinking about the orange mushrooms." Toad remembered. The two heard a mixture of voices coming from the hallway leading into the living room, and they faced in that direction, expecting to see Luigi, Peach, and Daisy emerge from the hallway.

Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were there alright, but so was someone else. The fourth person standing with their friends looked much younger then everyone else. She was about Mario's height, and had blue eyes and reddish brown hair likes Daisy. The girl was wearing a purple top and a black skirt, along with some black boots and a crown. Her crown was made of gold and had a flower on it, just like on Daisy's crown, except the center of the flower on the girl's crown was purple instead of green likes Daisy's.

The girl looked to be in her early teen years, and she was also wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves and a ruby pendant around her neck. She looked oddly similar to Daisy.

"Hi guys!" Daisy greeted her friends. "Uh, hi Daisy." Mario said back. "Hello!" Toad replied, waving at her happily. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my other cousin, Daisy's little sister Coco." Peach announced, introducing the young girl to everyone. "Hey, what's up everyone." Coco introduced herself. "Wait, this kid's your sister Daisy? I thought she was like a friend of yours or something, you never told me you had a sister!" Luigi remarked. "That's because she didn't live with me until now, she lived with our mom and dad." Daisy explained.

"Why isn't she still living with your parents?" Mario asked out of curiousity. "Oh they thought they were babying her too much, and they wanted to let her be more free like me. So when she turned thirteen, our mom and dad sent her to stay with me. She's kind of quiet when you first meet her, but she's really nice once you get to know her." Daisy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Coco's a sweet girl! Sometimes she can be a little bitter, but most of the time she's the nicest cousin you could ever ask for!" Peach added. "Thanks cousin Peach!" Coco said.

"Hey Peach, I thought I was the nicest cousin you could ever ask for!" Daisy retorted, feeling jealous. "Don't worry Daisy, you're both the nicest cousins I could ever ask for!" Peach exclaimed. "Okay then! So, what are we doing here?" Daisy questioned. "Oh we're just playing Raving Rabbids TV Party." Luigi told her. "Oh I'm really good at that game!" Coco interrupted. "Really Coco? Because nobody can beat my brother Mario at videogames." Luigi told her. "Wait, so you're the Mario and Luigi heroes everyone tells me about?" Coco asked.

Luigi and Mario nodded. "Cooooool! Daisy you never said your boyfriend was a hero! And bring it on Mario, I'll kick your ass in any videogame!" Coco remarked. "Coco don't curse like that!" Peach scolded her cousin. "Yeah it's not good to curse." Toad added. Coco shrugged. "Eh, everybody curses." Coco said as she picked up a wii remote.

They started a new game, it was Mario verses Coco in the ultimate videogame showdown. Mario wasn't about to let his ass get kicked by a thirteen year old, and when they first started out playing, he was winning. But then, Coco found a way to get more points then him and she was winning. "Go Coco, feed the walrus the steaks! You got the super steak!" Daisy cheered. Coco kept feeding steaks to the walrus while Mario struggled to keep up.

In the end, Coco won the game while Mario was defeated. "YAY I WON! Good game Mario!" Coco cheered, shaking hands with Mario. Mario was annoyed that he was beaten by a thirteen year old girl, but he still smiled and shook her hand back. "Good game kid." He answered.

The group was just about to start another game, when the unthinkable happened. You guessed it-Bowser decided to be a jackass and drop by the Princesses castle. He didn't even bother to use the door, he just busted down the wall and roared ferociously at everyone. "HOLY SH*T IT'S BOWSER!" Peach shrieked. "Damn right it's me! Hey who's the new Princess?" Bowser questioned.

"That's my sister." Daisy said timidly. "Your sister hey?" Bowser muttered, walking up to Coco and looking her in the eye. This intimidated the young girl.

"Young lady, what is your name?" Bowser asked her. "C-Coco." Coco replied rather fearfully. "Coco, what a pretty name. You'll make a great babysitter for my son Jr." Bowser exclaimed, snatching Coco up and running off with her. "HELP ME SOMEONE!" Coco shrieked.

Mario and Luigi were just about to take off after Bowser, when they were surrounded by Hammer Brothers who began throwing hammers at them.

They got bruised up, and one hammer hit Luigi in the head, knocking him unconcious. Some Koopa Troopas came in and picked Luigi up, then they carried him away in the direction Bowser went. Mario, who was becoming weaker from the hammer bludgeoning, fell to the ground. Two more Koopa Troopas came in and carried him away too. "SO LONG SUCKAS!" Toad shouted as he tried to make a run for it, leaving the two princesses behind.

Unfortunatley, a Hammer Brother caught up with him and tackeled him to the ground. "SH*T!" Toad yelled in frustration as the Hammer Brother carried him away too. A few more Hammer Brothers came and seized the two remainging princesses, much to their displeasure.

"Let us go this instance!" Peach ordered the Hammer Brothers. "Sorry Princess, King Bowser has given us strict orders to keep you all imprisoned." One of the Hammer Brothers said to her. "LET US GO OR ELSE I'LL-OW!" Daisy began saying before a Hammer Brother smacked her in the face. "Shut up Princess Talk-a-lot." He ordered her. Daisy and PEach kept quiet as they were carried off to Bowser's castle with their friends.

None of them has any idea of the adventure that would happen next.

To be continued...


	2. Coco's Been Coconapped!

Coco awoke in a dark room, a slight pain in her head. She assumed that she was knocked out or drugged by someone so that she would fall unconcious. The young teen had no idea what time it was, but she had a slight idea of where she had been taken too.

At her old school, she had heard rumors about the king of the koopas, Bowser. She had heard he lived in a gloomy castle, and that he loved her cousin Peach dearly. Her friend Rose had told her that she heard Bowser used to have a wife, but nobody knows what happened to her. Coco assumed she was somewhere in Bowser's castle, and that her friends and relatives were being held there as well.

She remembered what Bowser had said to her before she had been taken-"Coco, what a pretty name. You'll make a great babysitter for my son Jr.!"

"So he has a son... I never excpected that." Coco thought to herself. She wondered what this son looked like and how old he was. Was he a baby, or someone around her age? Where was his mother? Did Bowser have more children. Coco got up off of the ground and searched around for a lightswitch.

She found one and turned it on. The room lit up, and she realized she was in a small bedroom. There was a bed, a closet, a nightstand, and a vanity in the little room. Coco also noticed there was a tiny window and two other doors in the room too. She opened one of the doors and realized that it lead to a small bathroom. Coco tried the other door, but it was locked.

"I know what's going on here-he's locked me away like my cousins!" Coco, muttered, feeling angry. On visits to her house, Peach and Daisy had told Coco about the many times they'd been snatched up and kidnapped by Bowser, usually having to wait for Mario and Luigi to rescue them. Daisy had told her that they often tried to escape, but most of the time they found themselves trapped in the castle with no way out.

"Maybe there's a way outta here..." Coco said to herself. She glanced over at the small window next to the bed. It looked just big enough for her to fit through, but she realized that there was a problem.

"Damn it, why must this room be on like the fifth floor!" Coco cursed, looking out the little window and realizing how far off the ground she was. If she tried to leap out of the window in hopes of escaped, she'd most certainly fall to her death. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. The room was really pretty, she had to admit. The bed had lavender colored sheets, and the walls were painted a dark grape color. the carpet was red, and the furniture was made out of polished white wood. The young princess was feeling really bored.

"Maybe there's something in the closet." Coco mumbled as she opened the closet door and peeked inside. She realized that there was a whole array of clothes and shoes stored there.

"Wow, how did Bowser get his hands on all these awesome outfits?" Coco thought to herself as she selected a few outfits to look at. One was a lavender colored dress, similar to the kinds of dresses Peach and Daisy often wore.

Another one was a pair of black jeans, a purple spaghetti strap top, and a blue jacket. The third outfit was a pair of purple pajama shorts and a white and black striped pajama top.

Coco looked at the shoes in the closet. There was a pair of black sneakers, purple flipflops, black slippers, and purple high heels. "Hmmm... did they have this room prepared just for me or something?" Coco muttered. She remembered that Peach and Daisy had also said Bowser had specially prepared rooms for them, supposedly to make their stay seem more comfortable. But Peach had said that Mario and Luigi were put in the dungeon whenever they were kidnapped. So Bowser seemed to only care for the princesses.

Coco looked out the window again, and realized that it looked like the sun was just coming up. She assumed it was sometime early in the morning and sat on the edge of the bed again

"I suppose I should at least change my clothes..." Coco said to herself as she went into the bathroom and change into the black jeans and purple spaghetti strap top. The outfit fit her suprisingly well, and she wondered how Bowser had gotten the right size outfits for her. "Pervert..." Coco thought as she excited the bathroom. She looked into the mirror on the vanity, making sure her hair looked alright. It was kind of messy, and she wanted to brush it out. But Coco didn't have her hairbrush with her.

"Maybe there's a hairbrush in here..." She said as she opened the vanity drawer. Inside there was a hairbrush, a few different kinds of make-up, and a purple laptop computer.

Coco grabbed the hairbrush and began brushing out her long, beautiful ginger brown hair. Once her hair looked better, she put the hairbrush out and picked up the laptop. "Finally, something to keep me from growing any boreder! And maybe I can email the Mushroom Kingdom for help too!" Coco exclaimed as she opened the laptop up and turned it on. There was a stickynote on the screen, so Coco took it off and read it.

"Dear Princess Coco, here is a laptop just for you, it's a welcome gift to make your stay at Kastle Koopa more pleasing. I don't want you emailing anyone for help, so I've disabled all email websites on your computer. You can go to any other website you please though, enjoy your stay! -Bowser" Coco read.

"DAMN IT! Wait, chatrooms might still be accessible... I can get help from there!" Coco exclaimed. But then she noticed the note said something else. "P.S. you can use chatrooms, but I modified your computer so that nobody is able to reply to you in the chatrooms, so it's pretty much pointless. Sorry for the inconvienience, I just can't have you going around and calling for help." it said. "Crap... oh well, I might as well go and look for a cool video to watch on youtube." Coco said as she opened up the internet and went to youtube.

She was just in the middle of watching a funny spongebob video, when someone knocked rather loudly on the door. She jumped at the sudden noise. Coco assumed it was Bowser.

"Y-Yes?" She called out. Coco heard the door unlock, and then Bowser opened it and stepped inside. He was much bigger then Coco, so he took up most of the room. "Coco, your friends and your sister are okay so don't worry. Your sister's been made into one of the castle maids, and those pesky plumbers and your little mushroom friend are warm and cozy down in the castle dungeon." Bowser informed her. "But what about my cousin Peach? You better not have done anything to her!" Coco remarked.

"Oh your cousin? She's in her room, being tended to by some of the castle maids. They're preparing her for our wedding, which will happen in exactly two weeks time!" Bowser said.

"Wait... WHAT THE F*CK SHE'S MARRYING YOU!" Coco shrieked in shock. Bowser, suprised by the young girl cursing, tried to calm her down. "It's alright I didn't hurt her or anything, I just threatened to kill everyone if she didn't accept my proposal. But that's not important now, I have a very important job for you Princess Coco," Bowser explained.

Coco was afraid that if she didn't do what Bowser asked he might kill her or something. "Well... what job do I need to do? Be a castle maid? Cook some food? Shoot a hippie? Kill Justin Bieber?" Coco asked. Bowser laughed at her comment. "No, I have an even more important job for you then that, you need to babysit my son Junior." Bowser exclaimed. Coco remembered Bowser had told her that before he kidnapped her. "Uh... okay I guess... where is he at and how old is he?" Coco asked.

"I think he was in the castle gardens trying to shoot at some Monty Moles. And he's eight years old. I'll have a castle butler escort you to the gardens so you don't get lost." He said.

Bowser called for a butler, and a butler came to his aid. "Escort Princess Coco to the gardens, she needs to find Junior so she can babysit him for me okay?" Bowser ordered the butler. The butler nodded. "Yes your majesty. This way princess." He said as he grabbed Coco's hand and began leading her to the castle gardens.

Bowser grinned almost evily. "This will be the best wedding ever, and I finally have someone who can look after my kids for me!" Bowser said to himself as he went to plan his wedding.

Meanwhile, as the butler lead her down through the corridors of the huge castle, young Coco was wondering what it would be like to babysit the child of the evil koopa king. "This probably won't end well..." She said to herself as she and the butler neared the doors leading out to the castle gardens.

To be continued...


	3. Coco Meets Junior

The butler opened the huge doors for Coco and gestured to the garden, probably trying to coax her into going outside. Coco smiled, this would be her chance to escape and get some help. The butler must have known what she was thinking, because he spoke up and told her otherwise. "Princess, even if you try to escape, you won't be able to. The gardens are surrounded by tall walls that are too high for you to climb. Plus, the whole castle is patroled by Koopa Troopa guards. You'd have no chance to flee." He explained.

"Crap... well, thank you for escorting me out here." Coco thanked the butler. The butler nodded. "You're welcome Princess." He said before going off somewhere else to do butler stuff.

The first thing Coco noticed about the gardens was that they weren't really the kinds of gardens she expectded to see. They weren't filled with exotic flowers and lovely fruit trees. They didn't have lucious green grass growing. These gardens were filled with pirahna plants, some big and some small, and a whole slew of dead leafless trees.

The grass was not green, it was brown and dry. At the center of the gardens, there was a stone statue of Bowser and an old vine covered fountain flowing with dirty murky water.

Coco also noticed there was a great deal of Monty Moles digging around in the garden too. One burrowed right up in front of her. "Hello thar young one!" It said to her. "HOLT SHI-" She began to scream before a gunshot was heard and the Monty Mole collapsed. Coco looked in the direction where the gunshot was fired, and realized she was not alone.

Standing about ten feet away there was a young koopa boy, he was clutching a gun in his tiny claws. The boy was about half the heigh of Coco, and he was wearing a green shell.

He had yellow-orange scales, a pair of tiny horns, red eyebrows, and a little bit of red hair tied back into a small ponytail. The young koopa was also wearing a bib with some sort of drawing painted onto it. "Oh hello, you must be Bowser Junior." Coco greeted the boy. He nodded proudly. "Yeah, that's me! Just call me Junior though, everyone calls me that. Who are you?" Junior asked Coco curiously. "I'm Princess Coco." Coco introduced herself. "Princess Coco ya say? Would you happen to be related to Mama Peach at all?" Junior questioned her.

"Mama Peach? Well... I have a cousin named Princess Peach, but she isn't a mama. Do you mean her?" Coco asked him. Junior nodded. "I call her Mama Peach because I wish she were my step Mama. So, is Mama Peach's other cousin Auntie Daisy here too?" Junior asked her in excitement. Coco nodded. "I think so. Daisy's my sis." She replied.

"Coooooool! King Dad didn't tell me that yet! But by the way, what are you doing here with your cousin and sister?" Junior questioned Coco. "Well, it's a long story." Coco began.

"Oh I can be patient, will ya please tell me Coco? Pleeeeeeease?" Junior begged her. "Oh alright. So my mom and dad decided that I should live more independently, you know live life on mah own and stuff. So they sent me to live with my sister Daisy, and we went to go visit our cousin Peach and our friends Mario, Luigi, and Toad. Then your dad comes uninvited and kidnaps us all and takes us here. He said I'm supposed to babysit you, so yeah... I'm your new babysitter, Coco." Coco explained to the young koopa prince.

"King Dad kidnaps everyone too much... anyway, since you're babysitting me while King Dad's busy, do ya wanna play a game?" Junior asked Coco. "What kind of game?" Coco answered. "A Wii Game, or a board game. Let's go to my playroom!" The energetic eight year old koopa announced as he grabbed Coco by the wrist and ran to his playroom with her.

"This is the playroom!" Junior exclaimed as he opened the door and walked into the playroom with Coco. The playroom was really big and full of many fun things to do and play.

The walls were painted with rainbow stripes and the carpet was lime green. There were several bookshelfs containing books and coloring books, and a few shelfs stacked with board games and Wii games. There was a TV and a wii, and a toybox stuffed with toys. Some of the toys and games were scattered about on the floor, as were several stuffed animals.

"Nice playroom! So what Wii game should we play?" Coco asked Junior. Junior thought a moment. "Um... why don't we play The Legend of Zelda?" Junior suggested. Coco nodded.

"That's a good idea, I've never played that game before!" Coco exclaimed as they set up the video game and began playing two player mode. Since Coco had never played the game, Junior was showing her how to play it. It was pretty easy for her because she played videogames often. "This game is really cool!" Junior exclaimed. "Yeah, it's neat!" Coco added. She was enjoying playing the videogame, but the whole time she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched.

About halfway through the game, Coco and Junior heard a thud behind them. "Did you hear that?" Coco asked the young koopa. Junior nodded. "Yeah, I think someone's watchin us." Junior stated. He paused the game and he and Coco turned around, facing one of the bookshelfs.

Nothing seemed out of place, except there were a few books lying on the ground that hadn't been there before, Coco assumed that they had either fallen off the shelf randomly or that someone had accidentally knocked them off. She also noticed that there was a yellow-orange scaled tail sticking out from behind the shelf. "WTF, is that Bowser?" Coco thought to herself as she watched the tail. "Oh not again... guys stop spying on me, I'm not gonna burn down the castle again!" Junior yelled at the bookshelf.

"Uh... Junior who are you talking to?" Coco asked the koopa prince. "Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you, I have older siblings and they spy on me a lot to make sure I don't get into any trouble. It gets annoying though." Junior explained. "Wait... you have siblings?" Coco said forlornly. Junior nodded. "Yup! Do ya wanna meet them?" He offered.

Coco was just about to answer, but then she heard another noise and turned back to the bookshelf. This time, she heard a large mixture of voices coming out from behind it.

"You go talk to her!" One voice demanded. "No I don't want to, you do it Iggy!" Another voice ordered. "I don't want to, get our sister to do it! She's good at talking anyway, what with all the time she spends on the phone!" Another person hissed. "I don't want to! You do it Lemmy!" A females voice commanded. "No! He should do it!" Another voice suggested. "No not me, make Larry do it!" The next voice said. "Okay fine I'll do it, but only because nobody else wants to..." A seventh voice gave in.

There was a rustling behind the bookshelf, and a few moments later, a young koopa who looked a little older then Junior nervously stepped out from behind the huge bookshelf.

He had a light blue shell, and a really radical looking blue mohawk. The boy had yellow-orange scales like Junior, blue eyes, fangs, and a dark blue star shaped birth mark on the side of his head. "Oh hi Larry!" Junior said to the koopa. "Hey Junior, who's your friend?" The other koopa, supposedly named Larry, asked.

"Oh her? This is Coco, King Dad made her my babysitter. She's Mama Peach's cousin and Auntie Daisy's little sister." Junior explained. "Mama Peach's cousin!" Larry said in shock.

"Um yeah... hi, I'm Princess Coco, cousin of Princess Peach and younger sister of Princess Daisy." Coco introduced herself. "Oh my god... CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Junior asked her eagerly, holding out a pen and a notebook. "I want her autograph too!" The females voice said as a female koopa stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

To be continued... 


	4. Meeting the Other Koopalings

The new koopa who had appeared had a pink shell, and she had yellow-orange scales like the two koopa brothers. She was also wearing a pink and white bow and pink highheels, as well as two golden bangles. She didn't appear to have any hair, and she was wearing pink lipstick and mascara. Like Larry, the koopa girl had blue eyes. "Who are you?" Coco asked the koopa girl. The girl giggled. "Well I'm Princess Wendy Octavia Koopa of course, just call me Wendy!" She introduced herself. "Oh hello Wendy!" Coco greeted her.

"Yeah that's our older sister Wendy. She's also our only sister." Junior explained. "I see... do you have anymore siblings Junior?" Coco asked the boy. "Yes, lots more!" Junior exclaimed.

"Yeah we have five more brothers!" Larry added. "Speaking of our brothers... YO GUYS, COME ON OUT!" Wendy called out. Five more male koopas stepped out from behind the bookshelf. They all had yellow-orange scales too, except for one who had brown scales instead. One wore a purple shell, the second an orange shell, a third wore a lime green shell, the fourth koopa had on a gray one, and the last one had a dark blue shell.

They all had different hair colors. The one wearing the purple shell didn't have any hair at all, he was bald but he still looked decent. The koopa in the orange shell had a blue, red, and yellow mohawk with a yellow ponytail. The third one had palm-tree shaped lime green hair. The fourth koopa had three strands of black hair.

It was the last koopa's hair that intrigued Coco the most. This young fellow had a great amount of messy dark blue hair. His hair looked similar to that of the composer beehtoven.

Two of the koopa boys were wearing glasses-one was wearing black rimmed glasses and the other was wearing red rimmed sunglasses, giving him a sort of "bad boy" demeanor. The rainbow haired koopa looked kind of crazy, like he was one of those happy go lucky fools.

"Uh... hi. Are you their siblings?" Coco asked the new koopas, gesturing towards Wendy, Larry, and Junior. The dark blue haired koopa nodded in response. "Yes, yes we are Princess... Coco is it? Anyway, I am Prince Ludwig Von Koopa, the eldest of King Bowser Koopa's eight children. It is a pleasure to meet you fair princess." He introduced himself, kneeling down and kissing Coco's hand. Coco was suprised by this act of kindness demonstrated by the son of the evil King Bowser. "Uh... nice to meet you too, I'm Princess Coco." Coco replied.

"I'm Morton Koopa, the King's second oldest child. I like eating doughnuts and shooting stuff and sports and stuff and stuff I also like girls because girls are pretty and girls are-Ow!" The koopa in the gray shell began rambling before the green haired koopa smacked him in the face, shutting him up.

"Good grief Morton, this pretty little princess doesn't want to hear you ramble on like that! Hi little lady, I'm Ignatius Koopa, call me Iggy. I'm Bowser's third oldest." The koopa said.

"I'm Lemark Koopa! Everyone calls meh Lemmy! I'm training to get a job at the circus!" The crazy looking koopa introduced himself. "The circus? How cool! What circus act do you work at?" Coco questioned Lemmy. "I'm really good at balancing on bouncy balls!" Lemmy answered. Coco almost laughed when he said balls.

The last koopa smiled ever so slightly when Lemmy said balls. Coco was intrigued by him, he was rather good looking and looked to be around her age. He appeared rather strong.

"Hey dollface, the name's Roy. Roy Koopa. Welcome to the castle." He introduced himself, grasping Coco's hand and shaking it gently. Coco thought that Roy was pretty handsome. He was about three inches taller then she was, and even though he had a bad boy appearance, she assumed he had a heart of gold on the inside. "...um, hello there. I'm Princess Coco, just call me Coco." Coco replied. "So what brings you to our castle Miss Coco?" Ludwig asked her. Coco was just about to answer his question, when Junior intervened.

"Oh Ludwig, well she's Mama Peach's other cousin and auntie Daisy's sister. King Dad kidnapped her and her friends and he made her my new babysitter. The end." Junior explained.

"I see..." Ludwig exclaimed. "Oh that reminds me... apparently, your dad wants to marry my cousin or something. I'm sorry, but I know my cousin and she does not love your dad! Sorry though, I bet she'd make a great stepmother for you all." Coco told them.

"I'm sick of dad trying to force mama Peach to marry him, I mean she obviously doesn't like him, why can't they just be friends or have Mama Peach be a nanny for us or something?" Wendy exclaimed. "Yeah, we've got to find a way to thwart this wedding!" Iggy added. "Might I ask what happened to your birth mother?" Coco questioned. The Koopalings went quiet. "Well..." Ludwig finally said. "you see, our mother was really nice and beautiful and kind, but then she developed an untreatable cancer and passed on." He explained.

"Oh that's terrible!" Coco said in shock. The Koopalings nodded. "Yeah... but if that isn't bad enough, King Dad's forcing Mama Peach to marry him! We have to find a way to stop him before they get married!" Larry exclaimed. Coco nodded. "We have to form a plan though." She reminded them.

"Yes, good thinking Miss Coco. I suggest we steal Mama Peach back! And then we can save your sister and the pesky plumbers." Ludwig exclaimed. "And Toad too." Coco reminded.

"Yeah, the little mushroom dude." Morton intervened. "Yes, right! We must save them, but how?" Coco exclaimed. "Excuse me, but King Bowser has requested the presence of all of you at dinner. Please head for the dining hall as soon as possible." A koopa maid stepped in and explained. "We shall be right with him, thank you for informing us." Ludwig said politely. Coco didn't realize how late it was, and she didn't have any lunch or breakfast so she was starving.

"Ugh I'm so hungry..." She muttered. "Don't worry dollface, you'll be stuffed after you eat the awesome food the castle cooks make for us!" Roy told her. She jumped at his presence.

"Oh hi, you're... Roy right?" Coco replied, not noticing that the other Koopalings and Junior were leaving the room. Roy nodded. "Yeah, Prince Roy's my formal name, but I never use that formal name because it's too sissy-ish. You're a pretty nice lookin princess, Coco." Roy complimented. Coco blushed. "Um... thanks. But we should be going now. Where's the dining hall located?" Coco asked the koopa. "I'll escort you there so you don't get lost, gorgeous." He offered, taking Coco's hand in one of his claws.

He lead her out of the playroom and eventually they caught up with Roy's siblings. The group walked together to the dining hall in an awkward silence, wondering how they would ever manage to save the Princesses, Mario brothers, and Toad.

To be continued...


	5. Someone Likes Coco :

The Koopalings, Junior, and Coco finally reached the dining hall. Two butlers opened the doors for them, allowing them to walk inside. Coco was amazed by how elegant the dining hall was for the dreary castle. It had stone walls, a stone floor, and a huge table in the center with many seats. At the head of the table, there was a rather large throne adorned with jewels and gold. She assumed that was where Bowser sat. Next to the throne there was a smaller throne, adorned with diamonds and it had pink cushions.

"That must be cousin Peach's seat..." Coco muttered. The children of King Bowser took their usual seats at the table. Roy sat to the right of Wendy and Wendy to the right of Morton. Morton sat to the right of Iggy, and Iggy sat to the right of Lemmy. Ludwig sat to the right of Lemmy, and Larry sat to the right of him, next to Junior.

Coco was confused about where she should sit, after all, this was the first time she had dine at the evil king's castle. "Um... where should I sit at guys?" Coco asked the Koopalings.

Roy grinned slightly. "You can sit here, next to me." He said almost deviously, patting the cushion of the empty chair to the right of him. Coco blushed. "Erm... uh, okay I guess." She stuttered, sitting next to the koopa prince. He smirked. "Hey Princess, what's happenin?" Roy asked her. "Nothing really... what's for dinner tonight?" Coco questioned.

"Tonight we're having shroom steak and mango juice for dinner. And for dessert, we're having chocolate cake. That's what the castle chefs said to me." Wendy explained to the Princess.

Coco nodded. "I like shroom steak, and I loooove chocolate cake! Chocolate cake is the best kind of cake there is, well maybe not the best, the cakes that cousin Peach sends me occasionally are even better then chocolate cake." She exclaimed. "You like chocolate cake? I like it too, I've never had mama Peach's cake though." Roy commented.

Coco giggled. "I'll have to have her make you a cake sometimes. Oh look, it's cousin Peach and your dad!" She pointed out, directing Wendy and Roy's attention to the head of the table. Now standing by the thrones was Bowser, Peach by his side. Peach looked somewhat frightened, but mostly sad. But the minute she saw Coco, her eyes widened and a small smile spread across her face. Coco assumed her cousin was just happy to see that she was alright.

Bowser sat down in his throne, and he made Peach sit in the throne next to him. She was reluctant to do so, but eventually she just sat down anyway, the other seats were occupied.

Then some castle maids came out and served food to everyone. One of the maids, Coco noticed was Daisy. She was in a maids uniform and carrying a tray of food. "Psst, Daisy! Over here!" Coco whispered to her cousin. Daisy heard and looked over in her direction, suprised to see her little sister was okay. She walked over to where Coco was sitting and set a tray of food down for her, a smile spread across her face. "Coco, I thought that Bowser hurt you or something! I'm so glad you're okay!" Daisy exclaimed, giving her sister a hug. Coco hugged her back.

"I'm perfectly fine, but how are you? And any word on the Mario bros and Toad?" Coco asked. Daisy shook her head no. "Well I'm fine, but the Marios and Toad are being kept in the castle dungeons. And Bowser's gonna make Peach marry him!" Daisy informed her. "We know, our dad's a jackass for forcing mama Peach to marry him." Roy interrupted.

"You hate your own father?" Daisy asked forlornly. Roy nodded. "He's a jerk, we're tired of all the kidnappings and we just want to go live like normal people." Roy explained to her.

"I see... maybe we could help you and your siblings sneak out, if you help us get Peach, the Marios, and Toad back too." Daisy suggested. "Good idea, uh Rosie right?" Roy complimented, getting Daisy's name wrong. "It's Daisy... but thanks! Here I have to go and eat in the maids quarters with all the other maids, I'll try and think of a way to get us out of here." Daisy exclaimed. "No, leave that to me Daisy. I'll save everyone, you just relax." Coco offered. "Well... if you insist Coco. Goodbye for now sis!" Daisy said before leaving.

The rest of the maids served the other occupants at the table, and everyone began eating their food. Coco had to admit that the food tasted really good, and she liked the mango juiced a lot too. She talked with the other Koopalings throughout dinner (especially Roy) and they all were working together to plot how to rescue everyone.

"I say that first we should go to the dungeon to save the Marios and Toad, then we pick up Daisy and lastly Peach. If we get Peach first, news will spread that she's been taken and your dad will be on our asses about it. After we save Peach, then we should all escape in some sort of veichle, but what kind of veichle should we use?" Coco instructed them. "Why don't we steal King Dad's clown copter thingy?" Junior suggested. "His what?" Coco said in confusion.

"His Clown Copter. It's this flying thingy that he uses to go fly around and kidnap mama Peach in. He never uses it much though so he wouldn't notice if we stole it." Larry explained.

"I see... good thinking! When should we execute this plan?" Coco asked. "We should probably start putting it into motion tommorow, we can all meet up at the playroom and do some last minute plotting tommorow, we need our rest tonight to prepare for the big save." Ludwig exclaimed. Coco nodded. The gang plotted a little more before dinner was over and they left the dining hall. They went back to the playroom and watched TV until about 9:00, and then they all went to bed.

Coco had walked all the way back to her room, and she was just about to go inside, when she heard someone snickering behind her. She turned around in suprise, only to see Roy.

"Oh hello Roy, wazzup?" Coco said to him. "Just makin sure you made it back to your room okay, beautiful." Roy said with a smile. Coco blushed. "Uh, just asking Roy... do you really love me? I mean, you seem to like me because you and your sibs are helping me out here, but like do you love me more then a friend?" She questioned him.

Now Roy was the one who was blushing. He didn't expect her to ask him that. "Er... well, you see... I uh... I guess I do..." He admitted. Coco giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

This made Roy blush even more then he already was. "Well I love you too, you might be a bad ass koopa, but I think with a little love and charm, I can coax out the good side in you. Besides, I love my men slightly evil." She exclaimed. "Uh... nice... so uh, I guess I'll see you tommorow then Coco. Goodnight!" Roy stuttered before running off to his room.

Coco smiled and went into her room to get ready for bed. As she lay down and got ready to drift off to dreamland, she thought about what could become of her and Roy's relationship.

Roy said he loved her, and she loved him back, she assumed that they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Would something more happen in the future? The teenage princess thought on that as she slipped into a deep slumber.

To be continued...


	6. The Escape Has Started

The next morning, Coco woke up and got ready for the day. She took a shower, changed into the purple dress that was similar to that of her sister and cousin, and brushed her teeth and hair. After she had finished brushing her hair, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called. The door swung open and Roy walked into the room.

Coco's face lit up when she saw him. "Oh hello Roy! How did you sleep?" She asked her boyfriend. Roy smiled. "I slept pretty good, King Dad sent me to go get you and take you to the dining hall for breakfast. Nice dress babe." Roy explained. Coco nodded. "Thanks! And yeah let's go to breakfast now." She exclaimed as she started walking down the hall with Roy.

They held hands as they walked. "Oh Roy, I really love you... but what will my cousin and sister say when I tell them that we're together? I hope they're not mad..." Coco worried.

"Don't worry Coco, I'm sure they won't really mind. After all, I refuse to kidnap your cousin any longer and I hate living here in Darkland at this stupid ass castle. I mean, this whole place is gloomy and dingy and not that fun to live in, even though I am one of the princes. Being royal doesn't really make this a better place to live in, sure you get free money and stuff but it's not really that fun... there's nothing to do here in Darkland." Roy explained.

"You should come live in the Mushroom Kingdom with your siblings then Roy. The Mushroom Kingdom is so much nicer:clean, lovely, harmonius... it's suoer awesome!" Coco suggested.

Roy nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll go do that. Actually, me and the others might have to do that, my dad's gonna be pissed at us when he finds out we're helping you and your friends escape. So is it okay if we hide out at your house or your cousin's castle or something once we all flee?" Roy asked. Coco nodded.

"It's fine by me, let's just see what Peach and Daisy say about that. Oh look, we're at the dining hall now." Coco pointed out, noting that the couple had reached the dining hall doors.

"So we are. Let's go eat!" Roy exclaimed, pushing the doors open and walking in with his girlfriend. They sat at the table, in the same seats they had sat in the night before, and said hello to the other children of Bowser. Peach was there too, as was the previously mentioned koopa king.

"We'll free ya soon cuz!" Coco mouthed to her cousin. Peach nodded and gave her a thumbs up that went unnoticed by Bowser. The food that they were served for breakfast that morning was french toast, hash browns with cheese, crepes, and peach juice. Coco, who was extremely hungry, finished her food rather quickly. Her boyfriend and his siblings finished a little while after her, and then they all got up and left for the playroom to continue plotting the escape.

"So... first we'll save the Marios and Toad, then we'll go get Daisy, and finally Peach. And after that we'll make a dash for the clown copter and fly off to Peach's castle." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Morton commented. "Yes, that seems to be the best way to do it." Iggy added. "But shouldn't we go get all our stuff packed before we escape? I hate this place we currently live in, but I don't want to leave all my stuff behind here!" Wendy asked. "Yeah I think we should all pack everything we want to take with us, and then we'll stash it in the clown copter and go free everyone. Then we can all escape and land at Peach's castle!" Lemmy suggested.

"Good idea bro!" Roy complimented his older brother. "Yeah! I have to go and pack all my tennis stuff!" Larry exclaimed. "And I need to go get my gun and coloring books." Junior said.

"Yeah, and I'll pack whatever I want to take from here too! Okay, so let's all take thirty minutes to pack, and then we'll meet back here and sneak off to the gardens to store our stuff in the clown copter. I just hope everything and everyone will fit inside the clown car though..." Coco exclaimed.

"Dad's clown car is really big, so each of us could take at least three suitcases and still have room for twenty people, and the clown car only needs to hold fourteen of us." Iggy said.

"How'd you figure that out Iggy?" Coco questioned him. Iggy smiled. "I'm a genius and good with numbers. Now let's go pack!" Iggy exclaimed, heading off to his room to pack. Everyone else went to pack their belongings too. Coco had most of her stuff at Daisy's house, but she decided to take the laptop Bowser gave her and the clothes and make-up that were in her specially prepared room. She fit all those things into a suitcase she found and then headed back to the playroom, only to see the others with their suitcases too.

Ludwig had one suitcase, Morton had a suitcase and backpack, Iggy had two suitcases, Wendy had three, Lemmy had one suitcase, a backpack, and a yellow bouncy ball, Roy had a backpack and suitcase, Larry had two suitcases, and Junior had three suitcases. "Okay so now that we have our stuff... to the clown car! Wherever it is..." Coco announced.

"The clown car's in the gardens, I'll lead the way!" Ludwig offered, leading Coco and his siblings away and off to the gardens. Soon, the group had reached their destination.

"See there it is! Let's stash our luggage in it." Ludwig said as he pointed to the clown car, which was in one of the corners of the garden. The gang ran over to it, and made sure nobody was looking before throwing their suitcases and backpacks into the large veichle. Then they all headed back inside.

"So now we're going to save Toad and the Marios, where's the dungeon?" Coco asked. "The dungeon's in the deepest underground part of the castle." Morton explained to her.

"I see... well, lets head on down there then, we have no time to waste!" Coco exclaimed. "Sure, I'll lead the way!" Wendy volunteered, leading her siblings and Coco down the castle hallways. They encountered a long staircase leading down into the underground parts of the castle, where Coco assumed the dungeon was.

Roy was holding his princess girlfriend's hand as the group descended down the long stairway. Coco shivered with slight fear. "This place gives me the creeps... I hope the Mario bros and Toad are okay wherever they are..." She mumbled. "They'll be fine Coco, they're just being kept in a cell down hear so they won't try and go rescue Peach. But we're going to free them!" Roy exclaimed as they walked further and further down the steps.

"Yeah... I hope we can successfully save them..." Coco replied, thinking the whole time "What have I gotten myself into?"

To be continued...


	7. Mario, Luigi, and Toad are free!

Eventually, the staircase ended and the group began walking down a long corridor lined with jail-style cells. The walls were made of stone and the whole place had a damp, musky smell to it. In the cells were various creatures-koopas, goombas, humans-and Coco wasn't sure where the Mario brothers and Toad were being held at.

"Um... guys, where are Mario and Luigi and Toad at?" Coco whispered to nobody in particular. "I think King Dad said they were in the last cell at the end of this corridor." Iggy exclaimed.

"Ah, I see... are there any guards around here, you know, to make sure the captives don't get out and escape and stuff?" Coco asked. Ludwig nodded. "Yeah, King Dad deployed some Hammer Bros down here to guard the prison cells. But don't worry, we can over take them!" Ludwig assured her. "Yeah, we'll kick their asses!" Wendy added. "It's curtains for those creeps, the cheese has molded, the fat lady has sung! We shall destroy them!" Morton babbled. "Morton shut up!" Lemmy hissed at his older brother. "You shut up Lemmy!" Morton remarked.

"F*ck you Morton!" Lemmy exclaimed, giving Morton the finger. "Oooh, you got dissed by Lemmy!" Roy teased. Morton growled in anger. "Guys, focus on our mission!" Larry reminded them.

"Yeah, we need to save Coco's friends and get her sis and cousin out too!" Junior added. "Everyone shut up! Grab a weapon or something from that weapons rack over there and let's go save the Marios and that mushroom kid!" Ludwig demanded, grabbing a giant ass hammer. "I GOT DIBS ON THE AXE!" Morton exclaimed, grabbing a big axe.

"I shall get this epic ray gun thingy!" Iggy said, picking up a laser ray gun. "I call this machine gun!" Wendy said, grabbing a large machine gun. "I LIKE BOMBS!" Lemmy randomly blurted out

He grabbed a box full of bombs and laughed like a maniac. "I want a machete!" Roy exclaimed, grabbing a giant machete off the shelf. "Gimme those pistols!" Larry ordered Junior. Junior handed his older brother two pistols, and then picked up a box of grenades. "What do you want to fight with Coco?" Roy asked his girlfriend.

Coco thought a moment before a devious smile spread across her face. "I want this!" Coco decided, picking up a large baseball bat type thing with sharp iron spikes sticking out all over it.

"Nice weapon choice babe!" Roy commented. Coco blushed. "Ehehe thanks... NOW LET'S KICK SOME HAMMER BRO ASS!" Coco exclaimed as the group, now armed, began continuing down the long corridor of jail cells. They had little trouble with the guards, most of them stayed by their assigned jail cells and watched the group walk by.

Sure, a few hammer bro guards questioned them, but they easily made up excuses to give them. Eventually, the group of heroes reached the very end of the corridor of jail cells.

The end of the corridor stopped at a rather large jail cell, larger then the rest of the ones in the corridor. Instead of being located on the sides of the corridor, this one was located in the center wall. Coco looked inside and noticed Mario sitting in the corner, looking like he was thinking intensley about something. She also noticed her sister's boyfriend Luigi, lying on one of the cell bunks, fast asleep. Coco even saw Toad, sitting on the edge of another bunk and playing some song on a harmonica.

The cell was guarded by three hammer brothers. "Oh, what a suprise! Good day to you, children of the King... and random princess! What brings you here to the dungeons?" The leader of the hammer bros greeted the Koopalings and Coco. "Uh, hi there random hammer bro dude... well, to put it lightly... we're gonna whoop your ass." Roy explained.

"What?" Another one of the hammer bros asked in confusion. "Basically, we're going to fight you to free the marios and that mushroom guy." Ludwig said to the hammer bro.

"OH NOES GUYS, THE KINGS OWN KIDS HAVE BETRAYED HIM! BATTLESTATIONS NAOW!" The third hammer bro ordered his comrades. Each one of the hammer bros took a stand and began chucking hammers at the Koopalings and Coco. "TAKE THIS, B*TCH!" Wendy screeched before shooting at one of the hammer bros with her machine gun.

The hammer bro fell to the floor, wounded and bleeding rather heavily. He appeared to be fatally wounded, as Wendy had gotten him in both the chest and head, as well as in the nuts.

"OH YOU SHOT MY FRIEND IN THE NUTS! YOU GUYS SUCK! RAWR!" One of the remaining two hammer bros roared, throwing even more hammers. One hammer was about to hit Coco in the face, when Roy jumped in the way and deflected the hammer back with his shell. The hammer flew backwards, right into the face of the hammer bro who had thrown it, killing him.

The hammer bro got clobbered in the face and fell backwards, defeated. Coco and her friends turned to the one remaining hammer bro, who seemed to be trembling with fear.

"Now, give us the keys to this jail cell and maybe we;ll let you out of this alive." Coco demanded him, brandishing her spiked baseball bat. The hammer bro yelped in fear, "Okay okay, here's the keys! Don't kill me!" He cried, handing the keys over to Junior. "Yay! We can free the Marios and the mushroom guy now!" Junior exclaimed.

He put the key in the jail cell lock and turned it. The door opened with a click, and Mario, Luigi, and Toad quickly ran out. "Thanks a lot everyone, that cell was getting cramped!" Toad thanked them all. "Yeah, and Luigi's panicking was really starting to get freakin annoying after a while." Mario complained. "Hey! What can I say, I get anxious easily Mario! Coco, do any of you know where Daisy and Peach are?" Luigi questioned Coco.

"Well Daisy's probably in the maids quarters, and Bowser's probably holding cousin Peach hostage somewhere in this castle... hey where do you think you're going!" Coco snarled at the hammer bro, who had attempted to crawl away while nobody was looking. Morton and Iggy grabbed the hammer bro up off the ground and restrained him from moving.

"Uh... I wasn't trying to escape and tell the King what you're doing..." The hammer bo stuttered. "Sure you weren't... INTO THE JAIL CELL YOU GO, B*TCH!" Lemmy said cheerfully.

Morton and Iggy threw the frightened hammer bro into the empty jail cell and locked him inside, leaving him with his two dead friends. She, the mario brothers, Toad, and the Koopalings began to walk out of the dungeons. The other hammer bro guards, who had witnessed the gruesome deaths of their two comrades, trembled in fear and hid from the heroes as they walked past them. The group made it back to the stair case, and began a long ascent back up to the main castle.

"I'm suprised you helped free us, Bowser's kids!" Mario exclaimed. "Hey, we've changed Mario. Now let's go and save Coco's sister, and then we'll save Peach and escape!" Larry exclaimed happily. Suddenly, as the gang neared the top of the staircase, they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Coco turned around and her eyes grew wide.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S-"

To be continued...


	8. LET'S GO KILL SOMETHING :D

"IT'S-DAISY! WTF WHEN DID YOU GET HERE SIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL STUCK WITH THE MAIDS!" Coco asked, making it known that the person behind them all was none other then her elder sister, Daisy. Daisy shrugged. "Well I got bored of waiting so I told the maids I was going to go see Peach, and then I snuck out." She explained.

"Good excuse. Which reminds me, we should go save Princess Peach now!" Ludwig exclaimed. "I think she's locked in her guarded private bedroom though." Morton said to everyone.

"Who's guarding her?" Mario asked out of curiousity. "Oh the usual... some goombas, hammer bros, koopas... maybe our dad, though he's probably busy with some other more important sh*t to be doing." Wendy answered. Mario nodded. "I'm glad you're okay though Daisy!" Luigi said, giving his girlfriend a hug. Daisy smiled and kissed Luigi, who began blushing rather harshly from the kiss. "I'm glad you're okay too, Luigi!" Daisy replied. "I wish my girlfriend Toadette was here..." Toad muttered.

"I thought you said that she was your girlfriend." Larry said in confusion. "Oh no, she's not my girlfriend. She's just my sister." Toad explained. "Well you two look very similar anyway, so yeah. It makes sense." Junior pointed out. "Yeah they look almost as similar as me and Luigi, or Daisy and Coco and Peach do. Well Peach is blonde... but you get the point." Mario added.

"Yes. So... to the Princess's room!" Roy exclaimed as he started running towards Princess Peach's private room. The others ran after him, carrying their weapons and ready for a fight.

Eventually, the group reached the heavily-guarded room. The doors to the room were painted a light pink, and the handles were made of pure gold. There was also a gold lock on the door, and the room was guarded by five hammer bros, three koopa troopas, and two goombas. The guards seemed suprised by the appearance of the Mario brothers, Daisy, and Toad.

"Hey, I thought you three were supposed to be locked up! And you are supposed to be cleaning the castle with the other maids, lady! Prince Ludwig, what gives! Why are these prisoners and this maid walking around with you?" One of the Koopa Troopas addressed Ludwig. "Because, we let them out." Ludwig replied calmly. "YOU DID WHAT! WHY'D YOU FREE THEM!"One of the Hammer Bros screamed at them. "Because we wanted to. Now kindly let me get my cousin back, or Imma kill you!" Coco threatened, brandishing her weapon.

"The King has deployed us to guard the Princess at all costs, even if it means we lose our lives! We shall not give up this easily, f*ck off you stupid little kids!" The goomba snarled.

"SCREW YOU YA STOOPID TOADSTOOL REJECT, DIE!" Toad shouted out randomly as he jumped on the gooma, crushing it and making it's blood squirt everywhere. "HOLY SH*T MAN, TOAD KILLED A GOOMBA!" Coco said in suprise. "Yeah I did it, what now!" Toad said, trying to sound more badass then he really was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LENNY! YOU KILLED MAH BEST FRIEND YOU F*CKIN JERK, PREPARE TO DIE!" One of the Koopas screeched, trying to beat the crap out of the weak Toad.

"ACK SOMEBODY HELP!" Toad cried out as the hammer bros and the two other koopas joined in on the beatdown. The Mario brothers, Daisy, Coco, and Bowser's kids instantly rushed to Toad's aid, attacking the guards with their weapons and jumping on them and kicking them. Pretty soon, the group had killed two of the koopas and had seriously injured the third one. They had beaten the hammer bros pretty bad too, even breaking some of their bones and causing a few to be knocked unconcious.

"I think we've beaten them into submission... actually I think a few of them are dead too... but who cares about them! LET'S FIND WHICH ONE HAS THE KEY TO PEACH!" Coco exclaimed.

The group of heroes began searching each of the guards for the key to the locked room where Peach was imprisoned. After a little bit of searching, Iggy held up a large golden key encrusted with red rubies. He was smiling triumphantly. "I found it! Now all we have to do is unlock the door!" Iggy said proudly.

"I WANNA UNLOCK IT I WANNA UNLOCK IT!" Junior interrupted, snatching the key from Iggy's claws and sticking it in the lock to the door. He turned the key and pulled the large pink doors open. "Here, allow us to go first in case there's anymore danger." Mario offered, gesturing towards Luigi and Toad. Everyone else nodded as the mario bros and Toad lead the way through the doors. Once they were inside the room where Peach was apparently being held captive, they all took a look around.

The room was all pink-Peach's favorite color. It was rather large, and contained lots of furniture. There even appeared to be a door in the room leading into a small private bathroom.

But what the room looked like didn't really matter-all that mattered was who was imprisoned in it. The group saw Peach herself, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and crying immensley. Coco and Mario went up to Peach, followed by the Koopalings, Toad, and Daisy. "Hey Peach, we came to save you!" Coco informed her cousin.

Peach sat straight up, suprised to see her little cousin. "Coco! You actually managed to save everyone! Thank you so much my little cousin, and thank you too for saving me everyone else! Now we have to get out of here!" Peach stated. "That's just what we were going to do. Now that you have been saved, we are all heading out to the gardens, where we will hijack King Dad's clown car thing and fly away back to your kingdom, Mama Peach." Morton explained. Peach nodded.

Then everyone left the room and started their way to the gardens. Mario insisted that he should carry Peach, which Peach didn't mind at all. But then Daisy got pissed off at Luigi because she wanted to be carried too. "Luigi, why can't you carry me like that!" She complained. "I'll carry you if you like, I don't mind that much!" Luigi defended.

"Okay then... CARRY ME!" Daisy blurted out as she hopped into Luigi's arms. He barely caught her without falling over. "Would you like me to carry you Princess Wendy?" Toad asked the koopa princess. "Nah I'm fine." Wendy refused. "Oh okay..." Toad said rather dissapointadley. "Can I carry you Coco?" Roy offered. "I'm fine Roy, but thank you, I do appreciate the offe-Larry, Lemmy, why did you two stop walking?" Coco said forlornly. Larry and LEmmy had both stopped at the corner of the hallway they had currently been walking down.

They seemed to be trembling slightly and were peeking around the corner. "I-it's our dad! We need to hide!" Lemmy warned everyone.

To be continued...


	9. Teh Grand Finale

Everyone else quickly peeked around the corner, and just as Lemmy had said, Bowser was there. The aformentioned koopa king was walking down the corridor, speaking with two koopa troopas about the plans for his "wedding" to Peach, unaware that our heroes were watching him.

"And so at the wedding I want there to be some bats instead of doves, and Peach's wedding gown has to be black! Oh oh and I want a big ass devils food cake, that's an order! Also, you go find some epic band or some musicians to play at the wedding okay? Good, now all we need are the bridesmaids and groomsmen, my kids can serve as those and-kids? What are you doing here? And what's with the captives walking around with you!" Bowser exclaimed as he rounded the corner and saw his kids and their new friends.

"Uh... PIE IN YOUR FACE!" Mario said as he took some random pie he found and threw it at Bowser's face. The koopa king was momentarily confused, and the two koopa troopas were too busy laughing to notice everyone make a bolt down the corridor. "Keep going, we're almost to the gardens!" Roy exclaimed as everyone ran with him.

Meanwhile, Bowser, who had realized what had happened, had wiped the pie off of his face. He casted an angry glare at the two laughing koopa troopas. "SHUT UP!" He roared at them.

The koopa troopas shut their mouths instantly, fearing the monstorous king. "Well don't just stand there you fools, we have to go catch up with them! All of my children will pay dearly for helping the prisoners and the princesses escape!" Bowser ordered them as her began stomping off in the direction his kids ran in. The koopa troopas started after him, trying their best to keep up with the king. "Run faster everyone, he's catching up with us!" Princess Peach warned everyone.

The group ran even faster, following Roy, who was leading everyone. "We're almost there, we just have to turn this corner and then we-HOLY SHIT MAN!" Roy screamed in suprise.

Bowser and the koopa troopas had probably taken a shortcut or something, because they were standing in front of the door to the garden, blocking the gang's escape route. "How dare you children disobey me! You are all going to be locked in your rooms without dinner tonight for punishment once I get my sweet Peach back!" Bowser exclaimed. Coco, who for some reason felt braver then she usually was, walked straight up to Bowser and looked him in the eyes.

"LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE YOU STUPID ASS FAT TURTLE DRAGON THING! PEACH IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE IS MARIOS GIRLFRIEND! FUCK OFF, BITCH!" Coco threatened Bowser.

Bowser was suprised by the girls vocabulary, as were the Mario bros, Toad, and Coco's cousin and sister. But the Koopalings however were laughing their asses off, thinking that Coco cussing their dad out was pretty amusing. "OH YOU PWNED HIM WITH WORDS!" Larry laughed. "HAHAHAHA KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Lemmy randomly said.

"Oooooh you got burned man!" Roy teased Bowser. Apparently the King of Koopas didn't find this ordeal very entertaining, as he let out a ferocious roar and attacked Coco.

Coco screamed and defended herself as Bowser started fist fighting with her. "YOU ALL NEED TO BE TAUGHT LESSONS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS, HELP ME WITH THIS STUPID BRAT WHO CAN'T BEHAVE HERSELF!" Bowser demanded the koopa troopas. The two koopa troopas nodded and joined in on the fight.

Coco, who still had her weapon, was having a bit of a difficult time trying to fend off the koopa king and his two helpers. She kept punching at them and swinging her weapon, but it was getting hard for the small girl to fight them. "Help me guys!" She called out to her friends. "We'll help you Coco! Luigi, Toad, Ludwig, and Morton! You help me take down the king, the rest of you Koopalings take down the koopa troopas, and princesses, you two try and open the door to the gardens!" Mario ordered everyone.

He and Luigi jumped onto Bowser and started attacking him. Toad bit his tail and Ludwig and Morton both spun into him while inside of their potentially lethal sharp, spiney shells.

Bowser growled at them in anger and started to try and attack them back, but he was outnumbered. The rest of the Koopalings had started going at the koopa troopas, hitting them with their shells and weapons. Peach and Daisy scrambeled over to the doors leading out to the garden, which with much effort they were able to pry open.

Eventually, Mario and the others had managed to beat Bowser up to the extent that he was unconcious, and the Koopalings seemed to have killed both of the Koopa Troopas.

Coco had gotten away from the struggle, and had joined her cousin and sister by the door. The Koopalings, mario brothers, and Toad followed her. "Well, I think that we've stopped them for the moment... well those two appear to be dead... so we've stopped them forever and stopped Bowser for the moment!" Luigi exclaimed. Toad nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here before something else happens!" He suggested. "Yeah, we should do that. To the clown car!" Iggy exclaimed.

He ran out into the gardens and hopped into the giant flying veichle. Iggy took the controls and started up the engine. "Come on guys! Hurry up, let's go!" Iggy called back to them.

They did what he said and hurried over. Mario hopped into the clown car with Peach in his arms, and Luigi threw Daisy inside (much to Daisy's annoyance) before hopping in himself. Then Ludwig jumped in, followed by Morton, Wendy, Lemmy, Toad, Larry, and Junior. "Come on Coco!" Roy said as he grabbed Coco in his arms and hopped inside. "Iggy, everyone's in! Step on it man!" Ludwig ordered his little brother. Iggy nodded and started flying the clown car away and up into the sky.

Everyone looked over the edge of the huge veichle, taking in the beautiful sight of the ground below them. They were soaring through the air over the edge of the musrhoom kingdom now, and they had just left Darkland.

"Thank you all for saving us, let's head to my castle for cake!" Peach exclaimed. "YAY CAKE!" Everyone said happily. Coco smiled, she wondered what would happen next in the mushroom kingdom. Though it had been frightening to be trapped at Kastle Koopa, she was glad she had been taken there because if she hadn't, she wouldn't have met her new friends and boyfriend. Coco kissed Roy on the cheek as they landed at the castle.

Everyone hopped out of the clown car with their luggage and hurried off to the kitchen with Peach, excited to have some cake.

The End


End file.
